Alternate ending
by ChloeUchiha
Summary: This was a task for my English homework and I didn't want it to go to waste so here you go. I thought the ending was to sad and emotional so I thought I would write my own alternate ending that was a lot happier. WARNING; Boy x boy Don't like don't read. Simple. George x Slim and Curley's Wife x Lennie. FLUFF! T for suggestive adult themes.


**A/N: This was a task for my English homework and I didn't want it to go to waste so here you go. I thought the ending was to sad and emotional so I thought I would write my own alternate ending.**

* * *

**The Ending to 'Of Mice and Men'; My version;**

Lennie sat in the hay and looked at the little wiggling puppy that lay in the front of him. Lennie looked at it for a long time, smiled and then he put out his huge hand and stroked it, stroked it clear from one end tot he other.

And Lennie said softly to the puppy, 'Why do you got to be so cute? You ain't so little as mice. But you is purty!' He put his finger under the pups chin and gently lifted it's head to look at him. The response. ' I think you will be good to help me tend the rabbits. George will be happy!'

From outside came the clang of horseshoes on the iron stake, and then a little chorus of cries. Lennie looked up to see Curley's Wife come around the end of the last stall. She wore her bright cotton dress and the mules with the ostrich feathers. Her face was made-up and the little sausage curls were all in place.

She said, 'What you got there sonny boy?'

Lennie glared at her. 'Just my pup but George says not to talk to you and that I ain't got nothin' to do with you." Lennie had a sad expression on his face.

She giggled . 'George givin' you orders about everythin'?'

Lennie looked down at his pup. 'Says I can't tend no rabbits if I talk to you or anythin'.'

She said softly, 'He's scared Curley'll get mad. Well, Curley got his arm in a sling - an' if Curley gets tough, you can break his other han'. You didn't put nothin' over me about gettin' it caught in no machine.' Lennie just kept his head down.

Curley's Wife continued, 'Say. Tell me about them rabbits you keep talking about.'

Lennie looked up with a huge grin, 'Me and George and gonna get a place and live off of the fat of the land. George says I can tend the rabbits if I'm good. Candy and Crooks is gonna join us too!'

Curley's Wife looked hopeful said, 'If you got room for a nigga, I s'pose you got room for a couple more?'

Lennie looked at Curley's Wife with confusion. 'I am sure we do. Why do you ask? Who else is there?'

Curley's Wife answered simply with, 'Me an' Slim.'

Lennie replied, 'Really? You mean it!' Lennie smiled brightly with hope beaming from his face.

'Yeah sure. I mean it. What have I got to lose? Nothin' much at all,' she said with a sweet smile. Lennie grinned back at her. 'And besides. I like you. You is sweet and kind too me. You treat me a hell of a lot better than Curley ever did, ever does and ever will do.'

Lennie looked at Curley's Wife. 'That's very nice of you. But now that you gonna come to live with me and George we need to give you a name. You like the name ... urmm ... urr ... Sally?'

'Sally is a nice name an' all but I have a name. It's just every god-damn person that sees me goes all sexist on me just calls me nothin'. Then behind my back call's me 'a tart' and 'Curley's Wife.' Am I not good enough to have a name no more?' Replied Curley's Wife with tears forming in her eyes.

'Oh no. Please don't cry I. don't want to see you cry. It's hurts me. Lennie put an awkward hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. She looked up into Lennie big, round, soft eyes and hugged him tight not wanting to ever let him go. Lennie was unsure at first but then wrapped his big arms around her.

'I never got your name.' He whispered to the fragile lady that he held in is arms in a big embrace.

'Louisa' She smiled.

'Louisa. You have a beautiful name.' She let a tear slide down her face. It felt nice for someone to use her name again.

'Thank you, Lennie. Thank you for being so nice to me.' She turned in his arms, wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled him down for a kiss. His arms tightened around her waist pulling her closer to him returning the kiss at the same time. She broke from the kiss and held him close. 'I-I love you Lennie.'

'You do?' Lennie replied looking shocked.

'Yes Lennie.'

'I love you too, Louisa.'

'Come on. Let's get this house.'

**~ ~ ~ TIME SKIP ~ ~ ~**

'George! Can you come in for a bit please to give me a han'!' Slim shouted from the door of their house that backed onto a big field.

'Coming!' George turned to Lennie who was playing with his puppy and feeding his rabbits. 'Lennie you stay here for a moment. If you need me I will be inside the house helping Slim with somethin'.'

'Yes George. Oh, and one of my does gave birth to 4 kittens!' Lennie called to George as he walked away.

'Wow! That's great. They will grow up to be some nice rabbits Lennie.' George called back to Lennie.

After about a minute of walking to the house George put his head into the sitting room where Candy and Crooks was having a drink on the sofa, 'Hey, you both okay?'

'S'well thanks George,' Candy replied to George.

'Better than ever,' Crooks agreed with a smile.

'Good. Do either of you know where Slim is?' George questioned.

'He is in the kitchen. You got yourself a good man there George. He needs help fixing a kitchen cupboard door but he refused to let us help. He says we have done enough day. But if you need a han' I am more than happy to help.' Candy and Crooks both jumped to their feet.

'No, no, no. Candy, Crooks. You have both done enough today. Please take it easy and rest. And thank you for your help.' George said with a smile.

'No thank you, George. Really. We mean it.' Said Crooks as Candy nodded his head in approval. George nodded his head quickly towards them and left the room to help Slim.

Once when the cupboard was fixed Slim reached down and kissed George sweetly. George put his arms around Slims neck and deepened the kiss. At that moment Louisa walked in and smiled.

She coughed to get their attention. They turned their heads to face her not letting go of each other.

'Sorry to bother you both but do you know where Lennie is?' Louisa asked softly.

'Yeah, he is with his rabbits.' George replied gently.

'Thank you George. Please continue.' She said as she walked away whilst she winked that them.

When she left the room Slim looked back at George and said, 'Where were we?'

'I think we was about to take this somewhere else.' George replied with a wink and with that Slim picked up George bridle style and took him in the direction of the bedroom.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: This was so much fun to write and I really enjoyed the book and the films. I hope you liked it. Don't forget to review, maybe favourite this, possibly check out my other stories, and even maybe follow me. You could even PM if you want, I always reply. All comments are highly appreciated and always taken on board. Thank you :D**


End file.
